


The unexpected return

by EppieMorrie



Series: Returning home - for knightpilotweek [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mind-Talking, Old Friends, Or Maybe More, Returning Home, knightpilotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is back. That means Ben is back too. What does Commander Dameron think about it?</p><p>Привет, товарищ! Если ты видишь (и понимаешь) это сообщение, то знай, что вторая глава сего текста писана на русском специально чтобы было все по справедливости. Наслаждайся!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Version

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sisters! I'm not native speaker, I'm Russian actually and unfortunately nobody writes Ben/Poe fics in Russian (why T__T). So, first of all, thank you for amazyng writing and headcanons, and everything, I love you all so much! And I decided to take part of your knightpilotweek. I wrote something (on Russian, omg) and translated it with a little help from a friend. So BOOM. Please be kind to our mistakes. 
> 
> For Monday: Vindication

A message came from Jess while Poe was arguing with the supervisor of the gear supplies because of the delay in delivering uniforms and particularly boots. Boots for pilots seemed to be a constant rarity. Probably, somebody upstairs believed that since they were flying, they could easily manage pressing the pedals barefooted.

Back to the message, it said: «The fifth hangar. Hurry up! You gotta see this!»

Dameron flashed his eyes at the man before making a promise to pop in later, and left the building. Jessica Pava usually hated sending messages, and used them only when it was absolutely necessary. She was also not a panicky type. He headed for the hangars, texting on his way: «What have you got there?» 

Jess’s reply was instant: «Kylo Ren»

Poe started running, putting his comm into his pocket clumsily — and now it was hitting his hip rather painfully with every movement he made, but there was no time to stop and adjust it. Kylo Ren was at the base, however there was no alarm signal, nobody was rushing for their weapons and people were giving the running Commander weird looks.

From afar the fifth hangar looked quite normal — no debris, no smoke. Despite that, Poe didn’t feel relieved, «What if these people have already shot Kylo Ren?» — came a horrifying thought. They absolutely could...

A crowd — about a couple of squadrons — has gathered near the hangar. Some were armed with weapons, others with whatever they had managed to get their hands on — fire extinguishers, backseats from benches. Poe bit his lip in order to stifle a snicker which would be totally out of place in the current situation. Having taken nothing but a bloody comm, which had definitely bruised his hip by now, he thought that if his memory served him right, he had made the right choice.

He wondered if Kylo Ren would be able to stop two blaster shots in the air... How about five? Ten maybe? 

— Dismissed! — shouted Poe loudly using the ultimate pitch of Commander Dameron. 

The crowd obeyed without hesitation — everyone turned around and then stepped aside to make a narrow passage for him. And at that very moment Poe saw him. 

Kylo Ren was standing near an imperial shuttle of the unknown model, leaning heavily against its chrome-plated wing. He was injured — beads of blood were dripping off his pale fingertips and straight onto the floor. Dameron thought that this circumstance might have stopped his people from conducting an attack. He finally raised his eyes to look at the man from his nightmares, and...

Kylo Ren wasn’t wearing his helmet, and without it and that horrible mask, even after all those years, even with his cheek marred by a scar from Rey’s light saber, even with the dried blood in his hair, he looked like...

«Ben»

«Hey»

Poe nearly jumped on the spot — he hadn’t heard that voice in his head for many-many years, and during their latest meeting Kylo didn’t talk, but just took what he needed from him. Poe still couldn’t believe it was one and the same person. 

«You’ve always thought too well of me»

«Asshole»

«Now that’s closer to reality»

Poe was slowly approaching him as if he were a wounded animal or a potentially dangerous object. He did his best to prevent his knees from trembling — after all, his people were watching him. 

— Commander, — Snap addressed him, blocking his way when there were only a few steps left to Kylo.

Poe couldn’t hold back a smile sensing a caring «shall we use a crowbar on him at least?» in just this one word.

— It’s all right. Apparently, he is unarmed. 

«You are unarmed, aren’t you?»

«Are you really asking me this?» — meanwhile Kylo’s smirk at that very moment caused some uncomfortable whispering in the crowd. 

«You know, you aren’t helping here...»

«Should I?»

«If you’re in a suicidal mood, be so kind and don’t drag me into this»

— Poe? — this time it was Jess and she sounded really-really worried.

— Report to the general and the med bay. We have a prisoner and he is injured.

— I’m not injured. Just a couple of scratches, — said Kylo hoarsely denying the truth in a most idiotic manner.

— You are sliding down the side of the shuttle, — suggested Poe amiably and turned to his people. Everyone stood still. — Listen, I know how it looks.

— As if he had programmed you! — somebody in the crowd shouted joyfully. 

— Lieutenant Day, three shifts of extra duty, — stated Poe calmly and his eyes lingered on the first rows. — Anyone else thinks that I am programmed?

No one was foolish enough to volunteer their opinion this time. Poe nodded and turned back to the injured prisoner. 

\- Why are you here?

\- I came to my mother, — said Kylo simply as if it could explain everything. But, certainly, it didn’t, but Poe still raised his eyebrows expecting a continuation. — I had a vision. If I hadn’t arrived now, I would never see her again.

«And you»

-Don’t, — mouthed Poe.

«It’s the truth»

Dameron was trying to calm down, putting together everything he knew about Ben Solo and Kylo Ren — all his omissions and accidentally dropped remarks, all his nightmares and visions, everything he had been scrolling in his head during the sleepless nights all those years, asking himself if he, Poe Dameron, could have done at least something?

-As far as I can guess, something horrible and fatal is supposed to happen, otherwise you wouldn’t have shown your face here, — uttered Poe thoughtfully. — What exactly?

«Do we stand a chance?»

\- I don’t know, — answered Kylo out loud and added mentally staring into Dameron’s eyes: «What do you think?»

Bloody Solo, even during a mental dialogue, where you are completely exposed, he managed to sound dubious. Kylo swayed and Poe made a step towards him offering his shoulder for support. 

\- Well, look at you all grown up! — acknowledged Poe nearly doubling under the weight. They started walking out of the hangar slowly. He saw in his peripheral vision that somebody opened a comm and was trying to contact the med bay. Lieutenant Day rushed towards the HQs where the general could be usually located. 

«I can’t believe that you’ve actually forgiven me»

Poe kept his mind crystal clear, as Rey had taught him during the breaks in her training with Master Luke. Not a single thought. Only clean, transparent and cool water.

«Hm, not bad»

«Shut up» 

\- If you haven’t forgiven me, why are you helping me then? Why do you believe me? — asked Kylo so that only Poe could hear him. 

He was definitely running a fever. Poe touched Kylo’s forehead with the palm of his hand and shook his head. His skin was as hot as the sands of Jakku. 

\- Please, can we discuss this later?

Rey and Finn were running towards them. It was going to be a very long day.


	2. Русская версия

Сообщение от Джесс пришло, когда По ругался с начальником хоз-части насчет задержек поставки формы и особенно ботинок. Ботинки для пилотов почему-то всегда отсутствовали. Вероятно, кто-то из высокого начальства считал, что раз они летают, то нажимать на педали можно и босиком. 

Так вот, сообщение. Оно гласило: «Пятый ангар. Поторопись. Тут такое!»

Дэмерон грозно сверкнул глазами напоследок, пообещав что заглянет попозже, и вышел из здания. Джессика Пава обычно терпеть не могла сообщения, используя их только в случаях крайней необходимости. А еще она никогда, никогда не паниковала. Он направился к ангарам быстрым шагом, на ходу набирая: «Что у вас там?»

Джесс ответила мгновенно: «Кайло Рен».

По перешел на бег неловко сунув комм в карман — теперь тот больно бил по бедру при движении, но останавливаться не было времени. Кайло Рен был на базе, но при этом не звучал общий сигнал тревоги, никто не вооружался и люди вокруг провожали бегущего коммандера Дэмерона недоуменными взглядами.

Издали пятый ангар выглядел как обычно — ни развалин, ни дыма. Вопреки всему, По ощутил не облегчение, а еще больший ужас — может, это его люди уже успешно пристрелили Кайло Рена? Они могли.

Возле самого ангара уже собралась толпа, эскадрильи две-три на глазок. Некоторые держали в руках оружие, некоторые — то, что подвернулось под руку, вроде огнетушителей и спинок скамеек. По прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать неуместный в данной ситуации смешок. Сам он не взял по пути ничего, кроме проклятого коммуникатора, который точно отбил ему бедро. И, судя по тому, что он помнил, это был правильный выбор.

Интересно, сможет ли Кайло Рен остановить в воздухе два заряда бластера? Пять? Десяток?

— Разойтись! — зычно крикнул По используя самую последнюю стадию «голоса коммадера Дэмерона».

Толпа подчинилась ему безоговорочно — все, как один, обернулись, а затем расступились в стороны достаточно чтобы образовать узкий коридор. И тут По увидел его.  
Кайло Рен стоял возле имперского шаттла совершенно незнакомой модели, тяжело привалившись спиной к хромированному крылу. Он был ранен — с кончиков подрагивающих бледных пальцев на пол стекала кровь. Дэмерон подумал, что именно это не позволило его людям напасть. Он заставил себя поднять глаза, чтобы увидеть наконец человека из своих кошмаров, и...

На Кайло Рене не было шлема, а без него и этой кошмарной маски, даже спустя все эти годы, даже с щекой перечеркнутой шрамом от меча Рей, даже с запекшейся в волосах кровью, он выглядел как...

«Бен»

«Привет»

По едва не подпрыгнул на месте — он не слышал этот голос в голове долгие годы, а в последнюю их встречу Кайло не разговаривал, а просто забрал то, что ему было нужно. До сих пор не верилось, что это был один человек.

«Ты всегда думал обо мне слишком хорошо»

«Засранец»

«Уже ближе к реальности»

По медленно приближался к нему, как к раненному животному или потенциально опасному объекту. Он старался чтобы колени не дрожали — все-таки, на него смотрели его люди.

— Коммандер, — обратился к нему Снап, преграждая дорогу за несколько шагов до Кайло.

В одном только слове По отчетливо услышал заботливое «может, мы его ломиком?» и растянул губы в улыбке.

— Все в порядке. Судя по всему, он не вооружен.

«Ты же не вооружен?»

«Ты у меня это спрашиваешь?» — при этом Кайло ухмыльнулся так, что в толпе обеспокоенно зашептались.

«Знаешь, ты нихрена не помогаешь»

«А я должен?»

«Если ты решил покончить жизнь самоубийством, будь добр, не втягивай в это меня»

— По? — на этот раз Джесс, очень, очень обеспокоенным голосом. 

— Сообщите генералу и медотсеку. У нас пленный и он ранен.

— Я не ранен. Это пара царапин, — хрипло сказал Кайло вслух отрицая действительность самым идиотским образом. 

— Ты сползаешь по боку шаттла, — ласково подсказал ему По и обернулся к своим людям. Судя по всему, никто не сдвинулся с места. — Слушайте, я знаю, как это выглядит. 

— Как будто он запрограммировал вас! — радостно крикнул ему кто-то из толпы.

— Лейтенант Дэй, три наряда вне очереди, — спокойно ответил По и обвел глазами первые ряды. — Кто-нибудь еще считает, что я запрограммирован?

Дураков больше не нашлось. Дэмерон кивнул и снова повернулся лицом к раненному пленнику.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Я прилетел к матери, — просто ответил Кайло, будто это все объясняло. Нет, конечно, это объясняло, но По все равно приподнял брови ожидая продолжение. — Мне было видение. Если я не прилетел бы сейчас, то больше никогда ее не увидел. 

«И тебя»

— Не смей, — прошептал По одними губами. 

«Это правда»

Дэмерон попытался успокоиться, сложить все, что он знал о Бене Соло и Кайло Рене вместе, все его недомолвки и случайно оброненные фразы, все его кошмары и видения, все, что он прокручивал в голове все эти годы бессонными ночами, задавая вопрос, мог ли он, По Дэмерон, вообще хоть что-то сделать?

— Судя по всему, должно случиться что-то ужасное и непоправимое, иначе бы так просто ты не явился, — задумчиво произнес По. — Что именно?

«У нас хотя бы есть шансы?»

— Я не знаю, — ответил Кайло вслух и тут же прибавил мысленно, глядя Дэмерону прямо в глаза: «А ты как думаешь?»

Чертов Соло, даже в мысленном диалоге, где ты открыт как на ладони, он умудряется оставлять в словах двойное дно. Кайло все-таки покачнулся и По шагнул к нему, подставляя плечо под здоровую руку. 

— Ну ты и вымахал, — искренне сказал По едва не сгибаясь под тяжестью. Они медленно зашагали к выходу из ангара. Боковым зрением Дэмерон видел, как кто-то открыл комм и набирает сообщение в мед-часть. Лейтенант Дэй уже отбежал на приличное расстояние в сторну штаба, где всегда можно было найти генерала.

«Поверить не могу, что ты меня простил»

По держал свое сознание кристально чистым, как учила его Рей в перерывах между тренировками с Люком. Ни одной мысли. Только чистая, прозрачная и холодная вода.

«Хм, неплохо»

«Заткнись»

— Если ты не простил меня, то почему помогаешь? Почему веришь мне? — спросил Кайло так, чтобы слышал только По. 

У него определенно была лихорадка. По коснулся его лба ладонью и покачал головой. Кожа была горячей, как пески Джакку.

— Пожалуйста, давай обсудим это позже. 

Им навстречу бежали Рей и Финн. Это будет очень долгий день.


End file.
